The Mysteries of Violet Lynn
by Infinity Grace
Summary: What if Nikita's birth mother is still alive? Meet Violet Lynn, the mysterious woman who wants to make certain that Nikita never finds her...
1. Answers May Only Lead to More Questions

Summary: What if Nikita's birth mother is still alive? Meet Violet Lynn, the mysterious woman who wants to make certain that Nikita never finds her...

**Violet Lynn**

Physical appearance: imagine Ming-Na Wen (look at the image on the story cover)

Birth year: 1968 (had Nikita when she was a teenager)

The Mysteries of Violet Lynn

-Chapter 1-

Answers May Only Lead to More Questions

"Uh, Nikki?" Birkhoff calls out hesitantly. "You might want to see this."

"You find anything?" Nikita asks.

"Unfortunately, not much." Birkhoff sighs. "All I can find is the address and phone number of a woman called Kelly Davis. I think she and your mama bear were best friends or something..."

"Not even a name?" Nikita says with a little disappointment.

"Just a first name." Birkhoff admits sheepishly. "Violet. It's a common name, so it won't be much help..."

88888

Nikita looks up at Kelly Davis's house anxiously. "You ready?" Michael asks her softly.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Nikita sighs and takes a deep breath before walking up to the front door with Michael and ringing the doorbell.

A moment later, a woman with flaming red hair opens the door with a polite smile. "How may I help you?"

"Hi, are you Kelly?" Nikita asks with a small smile.

"Yes." Kelly nods with a curious frown. "Who are you?"

"Oh, uh, my name is Nikita." Nikita says a little awkwardly. "And I was hoping to talk to you about your friend, Violet?"

"Oh, well, I haven't heard Violet's name in years." Kelly chuckles lightly. "How do you know her?"

"Um, I'm sorry, but do you know if Violet's ever had a baby?" Nikita asks anxiously.

Kelly just stares at Nikita and Michael in stunned silence. "Oh!" She finally says in abrupt realization. "You're her... I'm sorry. Which one of you..."

"It's me." Nikita clears her throat awkwardly. "Michael's just my fiancé."

"Oh, uh..." Kelly shifts on her feet uncomfortably. "Would you two like to come in, so we can talk?"

"That would be nice." Nikita smiles appreciatively as Kelly steps aside to let them in.

"Thank you." Michael nods politely at Kelly.

"It's no problem." Kelly says kindly. "Though, I'm certainly surprised by this visit." She laughs a little before continuing. "Why don't you two have a seat? I'll just go freshen up a little. I'll be right back." Kelly says in a rush of words before ducking into the washroom quickly.

As soon as she's locked the washroom door, she pulls out her cellphone to call Violet. "She's here." Kelly speaks into the phone in a hushed tone. "What do I do?"

"Throw her off trail." Violet's voice sounds commandingly.

"How?" Kelly asks worriedly.

"Connect me with Amanda." Violet tells her before hanging up abruptly...

88888

"Hey, sorry about that." Kelly clears her throat nervously once she's out of the washroom.

"No problem." Nikita smiles softly before Kelly sits down beside her.

"What would you like to know?" Kelly asks.

"When was the last time you saw Violet?" Nikita gets straight to the point.

"About eight years ago." Kelly lies. "We kind of just gradually lost contact."

"Do you have any idea where she might be?" Nikita asks hopefully.

"She was in Miami for a while..." Kelly tells her. "But I don't know if she's still there now."

"Is there anything else you can tell me?" Nikita says eagerly.

"Well, there's another woman you can ask." Kelly says hesitantly. "She was also Violet's friend. I don't know her too well, but I think Violet called her Mandy."

Immediately, Nikita sits up in alert before she and Michael share an uneasy glance. Mandy... Amanda... Maybe just a coincidence?

"What?" Kelly pretends to be oblivious. "Do you two know her?"

There's a moment of silence before Michael quickly shakes his head. "No, we don't." He says. "What does she look like?"

"Uh, pale, dark hair, big eyes, pretty." Kelly rambles vaguely. "Has a bit of an odd personality..."

"Thank you for everything." Michael interrupts quickly as he helps Nikita up. "But we really have to go." He says as Nikita's almost as pale as a ghost and she looks as if she might cry. Michael speedily rushes out of her house with a quick call of "bye Kelly!"

"It's Amanda, it has to be." Nikita murmurs tearfully as Michael helps her into their car.

"Okay, Nikita, let's not jump to conclusions." Michael tries to remind her gently before getting in the car himself. Hopefully, Nikita's rash conclusion is very wrong...

88888

Author's note: hey guys, I've had this idea for a while now. So, please review and tell me your thoughts.


	2. And the Mystery Just Keeps on Growing

The Mysteries of Violet Lynn

-Chapter 2-

And the Mystery Just Keeps On Growing

Since Ari Tasarov's separation from Amanda, he's been given a "second chance" and he's been cooping up to his new superior officer, or trying to, anyways.

"Is there something you need?" Violet speaks up the moment she hears Ari climb up the attic. Her voice sounds soft, but still surprisingly sharp amongst the sound of her typing.

Violet is an Asian woman in her mid-forties, if she stops wearing that cold, solemn expression on her face, she would still pass as someone in her mid to late thirties.

With the clear outline of a rectangular face, along with her olive skin, dark hair and eyes, she is really very beautiful. But much to Ari's dismay, despite his persistent attempts, Violet still refuses to soften up to him.

"I'm a criminal, remember?" Ari smirks. "I'm under your supervision."

A loud clunk startles Ari as he instinctively jumps back. Violet stapled a few sheets of paper a little too hard, making the papers crumble and the black stapler clatter onto the floor. A clear sign that she's not in the best of moods.

Violet doesn't look up. In fact, she doesn't move in her seat at all. But somehow, the irritation radiating from her is almost glaring Ari in his face. "Is Amanda aware of this arrangement?" She somehow manages to keep her tone blank.

"Amanda and I are no longer of any concern to one another." Ari informs her before she finally stands up and drops a five-inched binder full of papers into his hands. "Uh..." Ari starts hesitantly.

"Read it." She tells him as she sits back down and continues with her work. "You're required to know every regulation in here."

Ari looks at the extreme thickness of the paper-filled binder and resists the urge to heave a sigh. This is going to be a very long day... Or week... Or month... Or year...

88888

Alex is worried. After Nikita and Michael returned from their visit to Kelly Davis, Nikita wouldn't say anything and has been gazing out of a window for the past two hours.

When Alex asked Michael about it, he only tells her vaguely that during their visit, Amanda was brought up. "You okay?" Alex clears her throat awkwardly as she puts a mug of steaming tea on the table in front of Nikita before sitting down, facing her.

"Yeah." Nikita murmurs quietly as she wraps her hands around the warm mug.

"Do you know how unconvincing you sound?" Alex raises an eyebrow at her, making Nikita smile weakly. Alex sighs before continuing. "Look, I don't know what Kelly told you, but just remember that we don't know anything for sure, okay? Things might turn out differently than they seem."

"Kelly said that Amanda knows my mother, Alex." Nikita sounds as if she might cry.

"Maybe she does." Alex nods. "But that doesn't have to mean anything."

"Do you think she knows?" Nikita says sadly, her eyes growing tearful. "What Amanda has been doing to us... To everyone... To me?"

"I'm sure that if she does, she would've tried to do something about it." Alex tries to reassure her.

"Or maybe she just doesn't care." Nikita mutters as a few stray tears are starting to fall out of her eyes.

Alex squeezes Nikita's hand gently, trying to comfort her. "Don't think like that. I'm sure that's not true."

Nikita wipes away her tears as she tries to pull herself back together. "I've to know Alex, I've to know the truth, I need answers." Nikita says, a note of desperation in her voice.

"And we'll get them." Alex says confidently. "We always do, remember?" Despite the situation, Nikita finds herself smiling a little at Alex's words...

88888

Meanwhile, a few rooms away, Michael, Birkhoff, and Ryan are trying to find other leads. "I did find one other thing, but..." Birkhoff starts hesitantly.

"But what?" Michael says impatiently.

"You're not going to like it." Birkhoff tells him.

"What did you find, Birkhoff?" Ryan asks.

"Almost all of her info is sealed away by something called ANCHOR." Birkhoff says with a sigh.

"ANCHOR?" Michael frowns. "What the hell is ANCHOR?"

"Arrangements of Nationwide Coercions and Happenings for the Organization of conflict Resolutions." Ryan answers.

"Uh, what?" Birkhoff stares at Ryan in stunned silence.

"It's almost like an odd mix between Homeland and FBI." Ryan explains. "But they're much more... secretive."

"That would explain why I haven't heard of them before." Birkhoff grumbles quietly.

"Okay, so, Nikita's mother either still works for them or used to work for them." Michael nods in understanding.

"But if that's the case, then it will be difficult to get much information on her." Ryan crosses his arms with a sigh.

"Can you hack their system?" Michael turns to Birkhoff.

"Their system seems to have a very different format from what I'm used to, so it will take some time." Birkhoff tells him.

"What about the hospital Nikita was born in?" Ryan suggests.

"They're not going to have records that goes all the way back to thirty years ago." Michael shakes his head.

"But it's worth a try." Nikita's voice suddenly sounds, making all three men turn around in surprise. "Besides, there might be a doctor or nurse who remembers something."

"Nikita, it's been thirty years." Michael reminds her gently. If she gets her hopes up only to get pushed down again, it'll be much more painful for her.

"I know." Nikita nods quietly. "But this is the closest I've ever been. I can't just sit here, I've to do something."

There's a moment of silence before Michael agrees in defeat. "Okay."

"Thank you." Nikita smiles gratefully at him. She can't just sit here and wonder about all the unanswered questions, it would drive her crazy. Even the tiniest lead is better than no leads at all...

88888

Violet pulls out the small photo from the bottom of her very full, bedside cabinet. It's an old photo of a newborn baby. Her baby...

Every time she had tried to dispose of this old photo, for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She always ends up jamming the picture back in some narrow corner or in the bottom of a cabinet.

It's a miracle how she hasn't lost it yet. But truthfully, she doesn't want to lose it. She doesn't want to lose the only reminder of the baby she wishes she could have kept.

Especially now that Nikita's looking for her. If she can, Violet would let herself be found. But she can't, not anymore...

88888

He's hiding in Violet's bedroom. It's too bad she's not coming in here yet. He smiles a little as he glances at the bouquet of lilies he had put on her bed. Lilies are her favorite.

He takes one last peek at Violet before silently sneaking out of her bedroom window...

88888

Author's note: here you go, guys, another chapter. Since I've just finished my exams, I've quite a bit of time to write, so I'll also be updating Infinity and Beyond soon. Anyways, please review if you want to know who was hiding in her bedroom.


	3. Where There's a Secret, There's Amanda

The Mysteries of Violet Lynn

-Chapter 3-

Where There's a Secret, There's Amanda

"Nikita and Michael are heading to St. Joseph's Hospital." Amanda says as she sits down across from Philip Jones.

"Why would they go there?" Jones frowns while sipping his bourbon.

"She's searching for clues about her mother, of course." Amanda chuckles lightly.

"Interfering with something so trivial doesn't benefit the grand scheme of things." Jones shakes his head.

"Oh, it's not trivial at all." Amanda tells him. "Especially considering who her mother is." With that, Amanda clicks open a computer screen and turns it around for Jones to see.

"Violet Lynn." Jones smirks at the picture on the screen. "Well, I dare say that this is turning out to be a very interesting series of events."

"Nikita is desperately searching for her mother while her mother will not want to be found." Amanda says in cool amusement.

"I assume you have a plan?" Jones raises an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, I'm just going to grant her the gift of a truthful fact." Amanda smirks.

"How very generous of you." Jones laughs darkly...

88888

"Birkhoff made a list of all the doctors and nurses that worked here thirty years ago." Michael says as he and Nikita are parked outside St. Joseph's Hospital. "Only two of them still work here."

"Then we'll start with those two." Nikita says as she leans over to look at the laptop on Michael's lap before unbuckling her seat belt and getting out of the car with Michael following close behind her.

Nikita glances at Michael before intertwining her hand with his. "Thank you, for helping me."

"If my mom is still alive, I would've done anything for her too." Michael mutters with a small smile. But the moment they enter the hospital building, his smile disappears.

Nikita's eyes widen in horror at the sight in front of her. For some reason, Amanda's here and behind her and all around them are what appears to be at least fifty of Amanda's minions and subordinates. "Amanda..."

"Hello Nikita." Amanda smirks evilly. "Nice to see you too, Michael." All around them, Amanda's men are holding patients and hospital staff hostage.

From what Nikita and Michael can see, a number of them have already been shot with bullets. Most of those people are probably already dead.

"Right now, I've five men in this hospital with bombs strapped to them." Amanda informs them horrifyingly. "Five bombs that are more than enough for destroying a hospital."

"Why are you doing this?" Nikita speaks up in terror. "How could you? These are innocent people!"

"Of course, if Nikita, you decide to come with me obediently, then maybe no one else has to die." Amanda continues as if she hasn't been interrupted.

"How do I know the bombs won't blow off, anyways?" Nikita glares at her. Behind her, Michael whispers the words "Nikita, no, don't even think about it."

"I'll let the bombs be deactivated right here." Amanda smiles cooly. "Besides, you do have something to gain by coming with me."

"And what's that?" Nikita rolls her eyes.

"You do want to know about Violet, don't you?" Amanda holds up a picture of Violet suggestively.

Nikita's eyes well in tears as she stumbles backwards only to have Michael catch her. "You know her..." Nikita's voice cracks tearfully. "How?" She mutters quietly before practically screaming at Amanda as her tears can't seem to stop falling. "How do you know her?! Tell me!"

"Nikita, whoa, hey, it's okay." Michael hugs her from behind and murmurs in her ear reassuringly. "Everything will be okay."

"Yes, I know her." Amanda's clearly pleased with Nikita's reaction. "And with my help, you might even be able to find her. And Michael, you can come too if you like, after all, you'll be Violet's future son-in-law."

"And what's in this for you?" Michael looks at Amanda menacingly.

"Oh, many things." Amanda shrugs with a sickening smile. "So, what's it gonna be?"

"Michael, I've to go with her." Nikita turns around to face Michael as she whispers quietly. Nikita seems to have somehow pulled herself back together.

"I'm coming with you." Michael replies with automatic protectiveness.

"No, you've to find Violet before Amanda does." Nikita shakes her head. "You go back to the rest of our team and they can focus on rescuing me from Amanda."

"What?" Michael hisses in disbelief. "She'll torture you."

"She's been torturing me for months now." Nikita says quietly. "She can't kill me, Michael. She doesn't want to. But you've to get to my mother before she does."

Before Michael has the chance to argue, Nikita mutters a final "I love you" to him before walking towards Amanda. Despite Nikita's brave words, each step she takes feels like she's getting all the air knocked out of her.

She takes one last lingering glance at Michael, who looks sick with devastation. She turns away. Amanda's left her with no other choice, she has to do this...

88888

The moment Violet steps into her bedroom, her usually facial expression of casual coldness turns into one of unexpected surprise as her dark eyes land on the bouquet of lilies laying on her bed.

There's a sealed white envelope beside it. She walks over to it and opens it. The letter inside reads: "Do you like the lilies I bought for you? I thought it'd be nice to give you a little surprise. Hope it makes you smile. From Sam."

Violet raises a dark eyebrow silently as the rest of her face is unreadable. She puts the letter aside before picking up the lilies.

She goes over to her storage room and grabs an empty vase before going over to her kitchen and filling the vase with water.

She put the vase in the center of her dining table before unwrapping the decoration papers around the stems of the lilies and putting the lilies inside the water-filled vase.

After that, the phone suddenly rings. She puts the decoration papers in the recycling bin on her way to pick up her phone. "Violet." She answers her phone.

"Agent Lynn." Her boss and old friend's voice sounds.

"Agent Forrester." Violet says blankly.

"You're going to need to come to my office right away." Forrester tells her with a sigh.

"Is something wrong?" Violet's face forms a slight frown.

"Amanda has Nikita." His words causes immediate shock and concern for Violet.

"I'll be right there." Violet's voice is calm, but it somehow laces more anxiety and urgency than even a shout of panic can conjure up.

In one swift motion, Violet grabs her coat and a large, black gun case before leaving her apartment. In the back of her mind, Violet is already thinking up possible plans of rescue...

88888

Author's note: Another quick update, reviews please and thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

The Mysteries of Violet Lynn

-Chapter 4-

Amanda and Violet's Shared Memory of the Past, Part One

Nikita wakes up to find herself cuffed down onto a bed. She feels off and there are thin tubes attached to her head. Amanda must have drugged her.

As if on cue, Amanda's voice sounds. "Hello Nikita, good to see that you're awake."

"So what now?" Nikita's voice comes out weaker than she wants it to. "Are you going to torture me?"

"I'm simply going to show you my answer to your question." Amanda smirks in amusement as she holds up a photograph for Nikita to see.

There are four people in the photo. One of them appears to be an eighteen years old Amanda.

There's another Asian girl who looks to be a year or two older than Amanda and the remaining two are boys. The older of the two looks to be in his mid-twenties while the younger boy is probably in his early twenties.

"A long time ago, your mother and I used to be friends." Amanda tells Nikita, making her eyes widen slightly. "The two boys in the picture are Dominik and Callum Forrester. Callum ended up being Violet's husband for twelve years or so, but that's something you'll have to ask Violet in person..."

**Nikita's hallucination of Amanda's version of the story**

_"The four of us were all trained by the same man." Amanda's voice trails within Nikita mind as she wakes up to find herself lying on wooden floor. She quickly pushes herself up into a sitting position when she hear voices arguing._

_"Violet needed motivation to complete the mission." A man in his fifties said emotionlessly. "I only did what was necessary."_

_"By sending a gaggle of lunatic soldiers to try and kill her?!" The man who Amanda called Callum exclaimed in heated disbelief as Nikita stands up and walks closer to them. "Violet, my brother, and Amanda might think that those soldiers were following our target's orders, but I know it was you!"_

_"She completed the mission, did she not?" The man raised an eyebrow coldly. "And she's still alive."_

_"You're a psychopath." Callum glared at him in ferocious anger. "Sensei." He spat out in disgust before storming off. Nikita quickly follows behind him..._

**Pause Nikita's hallucinations**

88888

Right now, Michael would much rather be with the rest of the team and rescue Nikita. But Nikita's also counting on him to find Violet. Which is why he's currently waiting with the creator and owner of ANCHOR, Dominik Forrestor.

Michael's head quickly jerks up at the sound of the automatic doors opening. Violet Lynn walks in with quick strides. The first thing he notices is that her face is unreadable, but somehow he can practically feel anxiety coming off of her.

The moment her eyes land on him, they narrow with clear-as-day anger. "What are you doing here? You should be rescuing Nikita."

He feels a wave of relief wash over him at her anger. The fact that she's angry means that she does care about Nikita. "So you know him." Dominik says it more like a statement than a question.

"I've been keeping track." Violet glances at Dominik coldly. "You should have told me he was here."

"I'm sorry." Dominik says sincerely.

"If you've been keeping track, than you must have known that we were doing everything we can to find you." Michael turns to her seriously. "Why didn't you respond?"

"I've my reasons." Violet crosses her arms cooly. "How did Amanda get her hands on Nikita?"

"We were searching for clues about you." Michael tells her sadly. "Amanda used... The idea of you as leverage and took Nikita away."

Violet is silent for a moment, her face showing sighs of subtle regret. "And how do you plan on getting her back?"

"Our friends are trying to figure something out." Michael says quietly.

"You'll have my full support." Violet nods at him before turning to Dominik. "Requesting permission for Ari Tasarov's involvement in this mission."

"Wait, Ari Tasarov?!" Michael says in shock.

"I'm his supervisor." Violet tells Michael without looking at him.

"Are you certain his involvement will assist this mission?" Dominik asks her seriously.

"Yes." Violet answers.

"Then, permission granted." Dominik almost smiles. It's been a long time since Violet's shown any sighs of emotional attachment to another person. Hopefully, Nikita will be able to help Violet find herself again...

88888

**Continue with Nikita's hallucinations of Amanda's version of the story**

_Nikita follows Callum down through an underground passageway and into a large room with a pair of bunk beds and no windows._

_Nikita watches as an eighteen years old Amanda tended to a twenty years old Violet's cuts and bruises. "How are you feeling?" Callum asked worriedly as he walked over to sit beside her._

_Dominik sat a little further away with a knowing smile on his face as he glanced over at Callum and Violet. Nikita smiles a little as she's getting to watch her mother for the first time, even if it's in Amanda's memories. She marvels at how pretty Violet is._

_"As well as can be expected." Violet gave him a small smile as Amanda finished up and closed the first aid kit._

_"Okay, well, you rest up." Callum suddenly stood up awkwardly. "The three of us will be closely if you need anything." He dropped the hint to Dominik and Amanda that they needed to talk._

_But Violet picked it up too. "Is something wrong?" She frowned._

_"No, everything's fine." Callum shook his head nervously as he quickly dragged Amanda and Dominik out of the room with him. Nikita almost smiles, Callum was a horrible liar._

_Nikita takes one last, lingering glance at Violet before the scenery changes back to the underground passageway, where Callum told Amanda and Dominik about his confrontation with their sensei._

_"Callum, that's crazy!" Amanda protested as soon as Callum finished talking. "You can't just accuse our sensei of something like this!"_

_"He didn't deny it!" Callum defended himself. "He admitted to it."_

_"This doesn't make any sense." Dominik shook his head. "Why would sensei do that?"_

_"Because Violet knows something..." Callum started, but was interrupted by a deafening, horrifying scream. _

_The type of scream that started out in the pit of the stomach and extended to every inch of the body. The type that usually sounded when someone was dying._

_What made matters worse was that the scream sounded awfully like it belonged to Violet. __"What's happening?" Amanda murmured in shock and worry._

_ "Was that..." Dominik started fearfully._

_"Violet." Callum breathed out before quickly dashing back toward where they came from, both Dominik and Amanda followed in a hurried sprint._

_Rationally, Nikita knows that this is a memory and that since Violet is still alive now, she must have survived. But her heart still pounds against her chest in panic as she follows them as fast as she can. _

_Nikita doesn't realize that her eyes have become tearful until her vision grows blurry. Just what exactly had happened?_

**Pause Nikita's hallucinations**

88888

Author's note: Alright guys, here's another chapter. Please remember to review me your thoughts!


	5. Chapter 5

The Mysteries of Violet Lynn

-Chapter 5-

Amanda and Violet's Shared Memory of the Past, Part Two

"Okay so, Michael's finally found Violet." Ryan tells Birkhoff, Alex, and Sonya. "She's agreed to help rescue Nikita."

"Any luck finding Nikita's location?" Alex asks Birkhoff anxiously.

"Yeah, I've narrowed it down to Moscow." Birkhoff says, not looking away from his computer as he's hard at work. "But I still need more time to get a more specific location."

"I'll call Michael and tell him to head over to Moscow." Sonya says as she walks off eagerly to use the phone.

"I'm gonna go there too." Alex says as she grabs her coat and gun. "Let me know as soon as you get a more specific location..."

88888

"So, how did you become Ari Tasarov's supervisor?" Michael says as Violet leads him down a long set of stairs. "And what does that even mean?"

"After Amanda betrayed him, Ari turned himself in through ANCHOR." Violet explains monotonously. "Dominik decided to give him a second chance and I became his superior officer."

"Which means..." Michael asks again.

"Any time he spends out of his cell, he's under my supervision." Violet tells him as she pauses at a locked glass door and pulls out a key card before unlocking it and leading Michael through.

"So, he's ANCHOR's prisoner." Michael nods in understanding.

"And consultant." Violet adds quietly just as they reach Ari's cell. Although they call it a cell, it's really more like a giant glass box. Ari Tasarov's currently lying lazily on a white bed. "Get up, Ari." She calls out to him authoritatively.

"Agent Lynn." Ari smiles at her pleasantly before he raises an eyebrow in surprise at Michael. "Hello Michael, to what pleasure do I own this visit?"

"It's a who, not a what." Violet answers cooly as she unlocks his cell with another key card before she and Michael walk in just as Ari sits up.

"Amanda has Nikita." Michael tells him.

"We're paying Amanda a visit." Violet says as she grabs his left hand and slips an unused tracker-cuff bracelet onto his left wrist. "You're coming with us."

"What's that?" Michael points to the tracker-cuff bracelet curiously.

"Tracker-cuff bracelet." Violet answers expressionlessly. "It has dual sensors. One for tracking his physical movements and the other is for tracking his location. It will electronically act as a hand-cuff."

"You have Amanda's location?" Ari asks.

"Birkhoff's narrowed it down to Moscow." Michael says.

"Then we're flying to Moscow." Violet says as she pulls Ari up into a standing position before leading them off toward an available jet...

88888

**Continue with Nikita's hallucinations of Amanda's version of the story**

_When they returned to the room where Violet was supposed to be sleeping in, she was no where in sight. In fact, all that was left was a trail of blood leading out of the room and down the passageway opposite where they came from._

_Nikita bites down on her lips with tear-filled tremor. She doesn't want to imagine just how badly hurt her mother had been to leave behind this much blood._

_"Oh god..." Callum whimpered in panic._

_"We've to find her." Dominik tried his best to remain calm, but he looked as if he might have a nervous break down._

_"What does she know, Callum?" Amanda asked as she and the rest of them followed the trail of blood in a sprint._

_"What?" Callum said distractedly._

_"You said she knew something, didn't you?" Amanda reminded him quietly._

_"Oh yeah, a few weeks ago, she got up in the middle of the night for a washroom break and when she came back, she looked terrified." Callum told them in a quiet murmur. "She got all pale and shaky, and when I asked her about it, she kept murmuring about how we were all going to die."_

_"So she must have saw or heard something she wasn't supposed to." Dominik nodded in understanding._

_"I think that must be why this is happening." Callum breathed out shakily. Just then, Violet's voice sounded out another bone-chiling scream. They were getting closer._

_"We've to hurry." Dominik sounded panicked. "At this rate, he might really kill her..."_

**Pause Nikita's hallucinations**

88888

Michael is just about to enter the plane's control room when he hears Ari's voice speak. "So, the famous Titania is finally going back into the field." Ari's words makes Michael frown. Titania? Why would he call her that?

"Don't EVER call me that." Violet's usual blank tone now holds a dangerous anger. She's flying the plane while Ari talks.

"My apologies." Ari says smoothly. "But I do wonder just what is so special about Nikita..."

Violet stays silent, and the only sign that she heard him is the loud clicking sound as she switches on the seatbelt sign. A gesture that tells Ari that they're done talking.

Violet's not much of a talker. The strange thing is, she doesn't need to be. Any small gesture that comes from her can conjure up more meaning than a hundred words.

"This was... Enjoyable." Ari sighs and nods before leaving to go back to his seat.

"What do you need, Michael?" Violet speaks up softly as Ari takes his leave.

"How did you know I was out there?" Michael walks in as he raises an eyebrow in surprise.

"Because I've ears." Violet replies emotionlessly. "Is there something you need?"

"You're different from what I was expecting." Michael tries to make conversation, but the only sign that Violet's listening is that she blinked. "You're not curious about what I was expecting." Michael says after he realizes that Violet isn't going to respond.

"No, I'm not." Violet says monotonously.

"Well, don't you want to know more about Nikita?" Michael tries again. This time, her silence is submissive. Yes, she does want to know more about Nikita.

"Nikita's wanted a family her whole life, you know." Michael tells her quietly. "Now that you're finally here... She needs to know that you won't leave her this time. She's not as tough as she looks."

Violet listens to Michael's words with a softer resolve, but she remains silent as Michael exits the room. Once she's alone again, Violet's face lights up slightly with a rare smile...

88888

**Continue with Nikita's hallucinations of Amanda's version of the story**

_Once they finally found Violet, Nikita can't control herself anymore as she chokes out a painful sob. Violet was chained against a wall. What Nikita is seeing right now makes her forget all about Callum, Dominik, and Amanda._

_Violet's body had numerous knife wounds and she was bleeding a pool of blood on the floor. There were two men in the room with her. _

_One of them was the Japanese man she had seen before. The other man was Russian who appeared to have a nasty personality as he stabbed Violet once again just as she was beginning to pass out._

_Violet screamed in gut-wrenching agony. "Where is she, Violet?" The Russian man growled in frustration. "Where did you hide your precious little girl, huh?" He dropped the bloody knife onto the floor before digging his filthy hands into Violet's knife wounds._

_Violet grinded her teeth in an attempt to muffle her screams as he clawed open her wounds wider. But her body still trembled from the excruciating pain. "You'll never find her!" She managed to growl out weakly despite the torture._

_"You've no other way out of this, Violet." The Japanese man speaks up. "Either you tell us where your daughter is hiding, or we sacrifice your friends. You can only protect one or the other, Violet. Not both."_

_Nikita's first thought is why would these men be looking for her? But then, it starts to sink in, Violet had been protecting her. Whatever was happening, it doesn't matter to Nikita anymore. Her mother had been tortured because of her..._

_Nikita can't watch this anymore as she forgets for a moment that she doesn't exist in this memory. In a rush of despair, Nikita tries to kick open the door and burst into the room, but as soon as she does, everything vanishes and she's left standing in white nothingness._

_"Yes, it hurts, doesn't it." Amanda's evil voice sounds from nowhere. She's clearly delighted with Nikita's reaction. "To see your mother being tortured to this extent all because she wanted to protect you."_

_"Get out of my head, you bitch!" Nikita yells at the top of her lungs through desperate tears. She can't stop herself from sobbing anymore._

_"No need to be hasty, Nikita." Amanda chuckles nastily. "This is only a glimpse of your mother's years of torment, but don't worry, this session will be over soon. Let's take a look at the finale, shall we..."_

**Pause Nikita's hallucinations**

88888

Author's note: alright guys, here's another chapter. Please remember to review as they are what motivates me to write!


	6. Chapter 6

The Mysteries of Violet Lynn

-Chapter 6-

Amanda and Violet's Shared Memory of the Past, Part Three

**Moscow, Russia**

Alex watches as Michael steps out of the black jet with the woman she presumes to be Violet. Her eyes widen in shock when she sees who's following them. Ari Tasarov?!

Alex quickly walks up to them. "Hey, Michael." She greets him with a smile before glaring at Ari. "What's he doing here?"

"Hey. Don't worry about Ari, apparently, he's going to help us out." Michael explains vaguely before introducing Violet. "Alex, this is Violet. Violet, this is..."

"I know who she is." Violet interrupts softly. Like Michael, the first thing Alex notices is Violet's expressionless face. She tries not to jump to conclusions.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Alex smiles at her as she extends a hand for her to shake.

There's a moment of silence as Violet's dark eyes glances down at Alex's hand briefly. Yet somehow, Alex doesn't feel awkward or unpleasant. In fact, something about this silence feels quite soothing...

"Nice to meet you too." Violet finally replies quietly as she shakes Alex's hand. "Have your friends located Amanda and Nikita?" Violet gets straight to the point as soon as she lets go of Alex's hand.

"Yeah, they're at a warehouse approximately twenty kilometers from here." Alex says as she glances down at her phone.

"Good." Violet says before she uses a remote key to open up the lower compartment of the plane. There's a bright red Lamborghini parked inside.

"Whoa..." Michael mutters in surprise.

"Let's get going." Violet says in a very no-nonsense manner before Michael, Alex, and Ari all follow her...

88888

**Continue Nikita's hallucinations of Amanda's version of the story**

_When Amanda's memory returns, Nikita notices that Dominik, Callum, and the eighteen years old Amanda had now all bursted into the room, with handguns in their hands._

_The Japanese man smirked as in a minute's time, troops under his orders surrounded them. "Well, it looks like you're all very eager to help Violet make her decision." He sniggered nastily. "Very well then." He said before making a gesture for his men to attack._

_The fight became violent very quickly as in a few seconds's time, gunshots broke out from everywhere. Nikita looks over to Violet worriedly. _

_Her eyes widen in panic and fear as Violet had passed out and was now as pale as a sheet from the pain and large amount of blood loss._

_Nikita quickly spins her head around when she hears a painful scream from the Japanese man. While he had been busy struggling in a fight with Callum, Dominik had stabbed him in the back._

_Callum looked almost as pale as Violet with shock and terror, but Dominik quickly pushed his brother back before stabbing the Japanese man right in the chest where his heart was. The Japanese man dropped onto the floor, unable to get up._

_"Doesn't feel nice, does it?" Dominik growled at him as he kicked him in the gut. "Being stabbed..."_

_"Oh god, Violet..." Callum finally croaked out as he rushed over to Violet to untie her chains. "Please... Please don't die."_

_"Call an ambulance." Amanda said breathlessly as she knocked out the last few men along with the Russian man who looked incredibly cowardly at that moment. "Tell them to hurry up. She's lost too much blood. If they don't make it in time..."_

_"They will." Dominik interrupted, sounding like he was trying to convince himself more than anyone else. "They have to." He said as he run over to the phone and grabbed it..._

_Then, the scene slowly fades out and Nikita gradually returns to reality..._

**End Nikita's hallucinations of Amanda's version of the story**

"Who were those men?" Nikita speaks up in a rush of words as soon as she's back in reality. Her voice sounds shaky as Nikita realizes that she's still crying.

"My answers end here, Nikita." Amanda tells her with a smirk. "The rest, you'll have to ask your mother in person."

Before Nikita can respond, the voice she desperately wants to hear sounds. "Hello, Mandy." Violet says as she drags a reluctant Ari in front of Amanda and Nikita. "This place is very you."

"It's been a long time, Violet." Amanda smiles unpleasantly.

"Not long enough." Violet replies cooly. Nikita can't help but stare at Violet, so this is her mother. She's still incredibly pretty...

Amanda smirks twistedly when her eyes land on Ari. "Lovely to see you, Ari."

"I honestly can't say I feel the same way." Ari glares at her, but Amanda just laughs.

"Yes, I can imagine." She chuckles. "Especially when you have someone like Violet around you."

"What do you want in exchange for Nikita?" Violet looks at Amanda emotionlessly.

"You're proposing a trade?" Amanda raises an eyebrow at her.

"I know how your games work." Violet crosses her arms.

"Is that why you brought Ari?" Amanda smirks.

"No." Violet replies simply.

"Then, what do you have to offer?" Amanda says skeptically.

"A piece of information you'll be very interested in." Violet tells her blankly as she takes out a USB drive.

"You sound very certain." Amanda observes.

"Because it's regarding your father." Even Nikita's eyes widen in shock at Violet's words. Amanda's father? Didn't Amanda kill him?

"I've reduced my father to ashes years ago." Amanda laughs humorlessly.

"You sure about that?" Violet raises a dark eyebrow. Amanda seems to have hidden doubts at her words.

"I can't imagine Michael not here with you." Amanda glances around in sudden alertness.

"He and Alexandra Udinov are dealing with your minions along with Philip Jones." Violet answers automatically before returning to the subject at hand. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, we do." Amanda agrees grudgingly before she starts uncuffing Nikita.

Violet gives Ari the USB. "Give it to her in exchange for Nikita."

"Yes, ma'am." Ari sighs in defeat before walking over to Amanda to give her the USB. Amanda shoves Nikita, who's still not free from the effects of Amanda's drugs, down onto the floor at Violet's feet roughly.

Nikita groans before struggling to get up. Violet bents down and extends a hand to help Nikita up. "Thank you." Nikita mutters weakly as she struggles to stay on her feet. Violet silently pulls Nikita closer to her to keep Nikita from falling.

Nikita almost smiles as she marvels at how close together she and Violet are standing. "You see?" Amanda's voice sounds smugly. "As soon as Violet has her daughter, she'll forget all about you." She's talking to Ari, who looks shocked beyond words for a few moments.

"Daughter?!" Ari finally finds his voice again just as Amanda pulls out a gun and points it at his head.

"What will you do now, Violet?" Amanda smirks.

Violet's face is calm and unreadable as she pulls out her gun and points it at Amanda. "Let him go."

"You haven't changed at all, have you?" Amanda chuckles in evil amusement. "Always so damn protective of everyone around you."

"You were with him for twenty years, Amanda." Nikita speaks up in weak disbelief. "Is he really expendable to you?"

Before Amanda can reply, Violet pulls the trigger, the bullet barely misses Amanda's hand and knocks the gun out of Amanda's hand. Amanda looks uncharacteristically startled while Nikita loois a little shocked.

"The next one will be aimed at your head." She tells Amanda icily before glancing at Ari. "You, come back here." She seems to soften slightly when she's talking to him. Ari looks at her gratefully as he walks back to stand beside her.

Just then, the sound of many people's footsteps approached them. "You can't kill me." Amanda shakes her head at Violet. "You don't have enough time."

Violet puts her gun down just as Amanda's minions start showing up. "We're leaving." Violet looks at Nikita and Ari authoritatively.

"Michael and Alex..." Nikita starts anxiously.

"They should be waiting for us outside by now." Violet interrupts sharply, but still sounds surprisingly reassuring.

"Let's go." Nikita nods eagerly before she and Ari follow Violet out to find Michael and Alex. Nikita resists the urge to smile. She finally has her mother by her side...

88888

Author's note: here's another chapter. Reviews are much appreciated. Please and thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

The Mysteries of Violet Lynn

-Chapter 7-

The Beginning of a Blossoming Relationship

**Somewhere up in the sky between Russia and America**

"Hey." Nikita knocks on the control room door before opening it. "Can I keep you company?" She asks Violet as she's flying the plane.

"I don't mind." Violet murmurs quietly, not looking away from the front. "Have the drugs worn off?"

"Yeah." Nikita smiles a little as she sits down in the empty black leather seat beside Violet. There's a moment of silence before Nikita speaks up again.

"You know, I've imagined this day so many times... All the things I would ask..." She says softly. "But now, I don't even know where to begin."

Violet remains silent, almost as if she's waiting for Nikita to sort out her thoughts. Nikita opens and closes her mouth several times before deciding on the most important words.

"Stay with me." She looks at Violet with extreme hopefulness. "Please don't leave... Okay?"

Violet glances down at the jet's steering before giving Nikita a subtle nod. But Nikita wants to hear her say it, she needs to hear her say it... To feel safe... "Promise me." Nikita pleads with a note of desperation. "Please... Just say it."

"I won't leave you." Violet reassures her gently. "I promise." Her words makes Nikita grin with happiness.

"I've imagined you in so many different ways, you know." Nikita laughs a little. "But now that you're actually here, everything about you seems so unexpected."

Violet's face is unreadable, but somehow, Nikita knows that she's listening. "I'm really glad that you're here." Nikita grins widely.

Violet glances at Nikita briefly, almost smiling before looking away wordlessly to allow Nikita to continue talking...

88888

Meanwhile, in the passenger cabin, Michael and Alex has Philip Jones handcuffed to a seat. Ari is silently reading Reader's Digest in boredom.

"Philip Jones." Alex sneers in disgust. "Owner of MDK and Amanda's new partner."

"Now that you're captured, we can finally get some answers." Michael crosses his arms. For some reason, Philip Jones doesn't look tense at all. In fact, he seems quite relaxed. "I wish you best of luck." He smirks.

"Save that for yourself." Alex pulls his head back roughly with a glare. "You're going to fess up and tell us everything."

To Michael and Alex's annoyance, Ari suddenly snorts in amusement. "What's so funny?" Michael looks at him in irritation.

"You can do your worst, but a man like him won't give into your honorable natures." Ari tells them with a crooked smile.

"Yeah, and we all know that you know best, right?" Alex rolls her eyes. "Cause you're just like him."

"Agent Lynn doesn't seem to think so." Ari's smile now feels... Almost warmer somehow. Michael frowns silently. The way Ari said those words... It's almost as if that's the only thing that matters to him...

88888

To say that Sam is surprised would be an understatement. When he saw Violet's empty attic, he immediately headed toward the one other place he thought Violet would be, ANCHOR headquarters.

So, when he found out that she wasn't there either, Sam is now beyond shocked. "You're telling me that Titania Lynn actually agreed to go back into the field?!" He exclaims after Dominik told him that Violet has gone back into the field.

"Don't call her that." Dominik narrows his eyes at him angrily.

"Sorry." Sam puts his hands up apologetically.

"And yes, Violet agreed to get back in the field." Dominik tells him.

"For what?" Sam frowns curiously.

"For her daughter." Dominik answers.

"She has a daughter?!" Sam's eyes widen. In all the nights they spent together, Violet's never mentioned that...

88888

"Agent Lynn." Dominik's voice sounds through the speakers. "I assume that the mission went well? "

"Of course." Violet answers blankly. "Nikita has been rescued and Philip Jones has been captured. We're on our way back to headquarters."

"Good." Dominik says. "By the way, Sam Matthews has been looking for you." Nikita's eyes widen at his words. Sam? As in Owen Sam?! He and Violet know each other?!

"Did he mention why?" Violet asks.

"No." Dominik replies simply.

"I'll contact him when I get back." Violet says with a subtle nod. Nikita cast a sideways glance at her, but her face is unreadable.

"Safe travels." Dominik says before hanging up.

"You know Sam?!" Nikita speaks up, unable to contain her surprise.

"Yes." Violet answers monotonously. "I do."

"How?" Nikita asks curiously.

"I worked with him before." Violet tells her emotionlessly, hiding her lapses with him perfectly.

"So you're friends?" Nikita pries.

"Something like that." Violet almost smiles at Nikita's curiosity. Nikita nods in understanding before a knock on the door interrupts them.

"Hey." Michael says as he walks in. "Lunch is ready."

"Oh, um..." Nikita looks at Violet awkwardly. "I'll bring..."

"You two can go on ahead." Michael interrupts as he glances between Nikita and Violet. "I've already eaten, so I can take over for you."

"Thank you." Nikita smiles at Michael gratefully before looking at Violet. "Come with me."

"Are you certain you'll be alright?" Violet raises a dark eyebrow at Michael quietly.

"As long as there's not a nuclear missile chasing after us, I think I'll be fine." Michael says with light humour.

Nikita smiles a little but Violet remains expressionless. "If you insist." Violet nods before getting up and leaving with Nikita...

88888

"Dominik Forrester is requesting for us to go to ANCHOR headquarters." Ryan tells Birkhoff and Sonya.

"Why?" Birkhoff frowns.

"Well, since Nikita, Michael, and Alex all have to be briefed, he's requesting answers for our involvement as well." Ryan says.

"Then, we might as well go, right?" Sonya says. "We've no reason to decline, at least not yet."

"We'll change our plane's direction." Ryan nods. "We should be able to get there in a couple of hours."

"Good." Birkhoff says after taking a sip of his soda. "Cause I wanna meet Violet..."

88888

"What an entirely unwelcomed surprise." Zakhar's Russian voice sounds as soon as Amanda strides down the stairs.

"And what an entirely unsurprising welcome." Amanda responds as she walks up to his prison cell. "You know, I saw your little bride today."

"Which one?" Zakhar smirks. "I've had many."

"You've bought many." Amanda corrects him before continuing. "Think of your favorites, I'm sure she's on the top of your list."

Zakhar pauses for a moment before his eyes widen with twisted excitement. "Violet?"

"Two points for you." Amanda chuckles.

"Oh, Violet..." Zakhar shakes his head in delight. "I haven't seen her for thirty years now, but I'll never forget that little bride of mine... So pretty..."

"And what if I tell you that the little surprise she had with you is now all grown up..." Amanda smirks with a raised eyebrow.

Zakhar cackles darkly at Amanda's words. "Then, I'll tell you that I can't wait to give that little surprise a surprise of my own..."

88888

Author's note: hey guys, here's another chapter. This chapter is a little bit of a filler chap, so there isn't as much going on, but please review anyways. Please and thank you!


End file.
